


Falling Sucks

by Sandfrie



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Even Worse With Titles, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Some Time Skips To Make The Fic Progress Faster, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandfrie/pseuds/Sandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shiki fell from Heaven, how did he meet the three devils Mage, Urie and Rem. And how bad idea was it for him to actually agree to go with them instead of staying alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Sucks

’’Shiki Natsumezaka. You have committed a grave sin and your punishment will be that you are cast out of Heaven.’’ A voice boomed making the Shiki’s eyes widen. He was suddenly grabbed and lifted on his feet from the ground where he had been kneeling. The Angel’s back was burning rom the whip lashes he’d gotten. He was being dragged to a huge pair of golden gates that seemed to glow. ‘’No! Wait! Please, don’t do this!’’ Shiki yelled though he knew that it wouldn’t help at all. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation and noticed that one of the Angels that had been dragging him was now holding the halo that should’ve been on top of his head. Shiki felt his eyes stinging when he was pushed out of the gates and he fell. This would be the last time he cried for real.

~Two Days Later~

Three young men were walking on a quiet street. ‘’Rem, do you really need us both to be here?’’ A man with a light brown hair asked as he was walking towards an abandoned part of the city they all lived in. ‘’Urie, I need you both because I don’t know what to expect. You must’ve felt the disturbing aura coming from here as well.’’ One of the other two, Rem answered his tone sounding a bit impatient and irritated from being questioned. Urie just sighed and waved the rose in his right hand slightly. ‘’Of course I’ve felt it. I’m just saying that if it was something to worry about we would already know.’’ He said making the third man with them tsk. ‘’I just hope I can take out my boredom today. I haven’t done anything else but sit around doing nothing for days.’’ He complained. ‘’Mage control yourself until we know what even causes this aura. You already smell like sweat and I don’t want it to get any worse.’’ Urie said. Mage just shot a glare at him. ‘’The smell of sweat belongs to a man, unlike that rosy smell you have.’’ He retorted making Urie’s eyebrow twitch slightly. ‘’Well at least girls don’t run away from me because I smell bad.’’ He said. ‘’Oh, you wanna say that again!?’’ Mage challenged. ‘’Enough, both of you. We’re here.’’ Rem interrupted the duo before anything major would go down between them. Urie and Mage just glared at each other for a moment before they turned their attention towards the building in front of them. ‘’Isn’t that a church? How the fuck are we supposed to go in!?’’ Mage questioned in irritation and punched the already crumbling stone wall next to him making a hole in it. ‘’Look closer, idiot. The crucifixes have been removed. And this place has been abandoned for years so there shouldn’t be anything holy left.’’ Urie said rolling his eyes. ‘’Who you’re callin’ an idiot!?’’ Mage shouted. ‘’Shh, be quiet and listen.’’ Rem said and the two fell silent and listened. Just when Mage was about to question the silence they could hear a pipe organ playing. Rem started to walk inside without saying a word.

The trio looked around themselves when they went inside the old church. They were rather surprised to how loud the organ was inside compared to the barely audible sound outside. ‘’Look at that.’’ Rem said and pointed at the roof of the church that had a hole on it. Urie tilted his head and looked down from the hole seeing a large crater on the stone floor. ‘’Looks like someone fell through with quite a force.’’ He stated. Rem nodded. ‘’You don’t think…?’’ Urie begun to ask but was interrupted by Rem’s reply: ‘’That’s exactly what I’m thinking’’. They were startled when the organ made a very loud, sudden sound, as if someone had slammed their whole body on the keys. Then they heard quiet swearing. Mage was the first one to go to the stairs that led up to the level where the keys to the organ was, Urie and Rem soon following him. 

Once they got up there they were met with a sight that they weren’t expecting. A purple haired male was sitting on the bench in front of the keys and he looked stressed, not to mention that he was in a horrible shape. There was dirt, burns, cuts and dried blood all over his body. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his pants were torn so up that they barely covered anything. He had used his clothes to bandage and splint some parts of his body, like his right leg that was completely splinted with wood and it had ugly bruises covering it so that it was completely a mix of different shades of purple. His left leg wasn’t exactly in a good shape either as his ankle and knee were completely purple and swollen. His left arm was being held against his chest by a large torn piece from his shirt. His sides, back and chest had bruises, burns and cuts making his skin into a colorful mix of purple, red, pink and gray. Miraculously enough his right arm seemed fine as the only part of it that had been splinted were two of his fingers. Urie kept eying him up and down when he suddenly shifted and turned his head so that he could see the three and his tired orange eyes were visible. ‘’What do you want?’’ The male asked his voice sounding rather exhausted and cracking a few times from the lack of water. ‘’If you’re going to kill me, then get it over with.’’ He said making Mage huff. ‘’Killing you in that state would be boring. If I’m going to kill someone it must be with a proper fight.’’ The tall Devil said leaning against a wall. ‘’What’s your name?’’ Rem asked. ‘’I don’t know why you care, but it’s Shiki.’’ Shiki answered after being silent for a moment. ‘’Well then, Shiki. What did you do to be cast out of Heaven?’’ Rem questioned making the Fallen Angel tense and he slammed his right palm on the keys of the organ making Urie flinch slightly from the loud noise. ‘’It’s none of your business! Leave me alone!’’ He shouted as well as he could before he started to cough. Rem had a calculating look in his eyes. ‘’You know you could come with us.’’ He said making Urie and Mage both choke on air. ‘’You can’t be serious!’’ Mage snapped. ‘’For once I agree with Mage. He’s nothing like us, he’s just a Fallen Angel.’’ Urie said. Rem shot a glare at them. ‘’I have my reasons. I’ll explain later.’’ He answered simply in a tone that clearly held the command: We won’t discuss this further here. Mage just gritted his teeth in annoyance while Urie just furrowed his brows. Shiki rolled his eyes. ‘’I wouldn’t fit in if I came with you. Like he said, I’m not like you. I’m nothing more than a Fallen Angel.’’ He said nodding towards Urie. ‘’Besides I don’t even know you.’’ He continued. ‘’I’m Urie and that grumpy ass is Mage.’’ Urie said and pointed at Mage, who was glaring at Shiki, with the rose in his hand. ‘’Also, sorry about what I said. I wasn’t exactly thinking it through that you were able to hear it.’’ He continued looking a bit sheepish. Shiki narrowed his eyes because he couldn’t tell if Urie was lying or not. ‘’My name is Rem.’’ Rem said making Shiki’s eyebrows rise. ‘’Now this got interesting. To think that you were here.’’ He said and a quick flash of confusion flashed over the trio’s faces. ‘’I know two of you by name, because the people above us wanted you dead.’’ Shiki explained looking at Urie and Rem. ‘’Apparently you’ve caused a lot trouble Urie. And you they just want to get rid of because of your status Rem.’’ He said. ‘’Sorry to say but your name doesn’t ring any bells.’’ Shiki said and smiled at Mage, making the blond Devil glare at him even more. ‘’Are you saying that I’m not strong!? I’m going to prove that wrong really soon!’’ Mage growled and cracked his knuckles. ‘’That’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m just saying that apparently you’re not considered as much of a threat as they are, but that’s not saying that you’re not strong.’’ Shiki said slightly stumbling over his words. ‘’Mage, give it a rest.’’ Urie said making Mage growl. ‘’So, will you come with us?’’ Rem asked from Shiki who seemed to think. ‘’Fine, it’s not like it could be much worse than being here.’’ Shiki answered. Rem nodded. ‘’Mage, carry him.’’ He said. ‘’What!? Why should I carry him!?’’ Mage protested. ‘’Simple, you’re the strongest of us and he clearly can’t walk by himself. I’m actually surprised that he managed to get up here in that state.’’ Urie said rolling his eyes like it should’ve been obvious. Mage muttered something under his breath before he walked over to Shiki and lifted the Fallen Angel on his arms. Shiki flinched and bit his lip from the pain that shot through his body when he was lifted up. Mage was staring at Shiki and couldn’t help but to notice how small build the Fallen Angel actually had. ‘’Tch. Let’s just go already.’’ He said and they vanished from the church in puffs of purple smoke.

A few hours later Rem and Mage were sitting in a library where they had teleported to. Urie was currently absent as he was treating Shiki’s wounds. The two were in a complete silence which was rather rare. Urie walked out of a room next to them and closed the wooden door behind him. ‘’He fell asleep, but are you sure you want him to live here?’’ He asked from Rem. ‘’Well unless either of you want to take him in, he lives here.’’ Rem answered. Urie nodded and went to sit on a chair and leaned against the table it was next to. ‘’Poor thing though. I haven’t seen someone with that much injuries for a long time. His right leg had broken six times and it had a few fractures. His left knee had been dislocated and the ankle was sprained with two fractures. His left arm was completely crushed and he had two broken fingers on his right hand. His back was full of different injuries, though the most visible ones were the whip lashes that had infections forming. Four broken ribs and both of his collar bones were broken. It also seems like he was the one who removed the crucifixes as he had major burns on him. Though his wings were the most difficult parts to treat because it took a while for him to agree to even show them and they were broken so many times that they were completely twisted. He has catched a cold as well and now he has a high fever.’’ He said telling the injuries Shiki had gotten. ‘’How weak is he?’’ Mage questioned in an amused tone. ‘’Mage, he fell thousands of feet, probably a few miles. You wouldn’t be in the most perfect shape either after falling from that height.’’ Urie said making Mage roll his eyes. ‘’I was only joking!’’ He huffed. Urie rolled his eyes as well. ‘’Anyways, Rem why did you decide to take him in?’’ He asked. ‘’He can be of use. Especially when dealing with exorcist.’’ Rem answered making Urie nod. ‘’That certainly makes sense.’’ He said twirling the rose in his hand. ‘’What if he tries to start something?’’ Mage asked. Rem seemed to think before he answered: ‘’As long as you don’t kill him, you can do what you want, but make sure I am not around to witness it’’. The answer made Mage grin. ‘’Now THAT’S what I wanted to hear!’’ He cheered. Urie just shook his head before smiling slightly. ‘’Well, now we have something to amuse ourselves with even if we have to wait until he’s healed.’’ He said the smile staying there and implying that he was planning something.

~Three Months Later~

Shiki was sitting on a couch in the library while he stared at the ceiling. He had healed completely a while ago already, which didn’t really surprise him. He was now wearing the school uniform of the Shikō Academy though he wore the shirt and the blazer rather lazily making them look a bit baggy on him. He looked around himself, Rem was doing some kind of paperwork, Urie was having tea and Mage was laying on another couch with a very bored expression his face. Suddenly Rem stood up. ‘’I have something to do, don’t destroy this place while I’m gone.’’ He said before walking out of the room. Shiki stared at the door for a good while until he was pulled out of it by Urie who had walked next to him. Shiki looked up to meet his eyes. ‘’Hmm? What is it?’’ He asked. ‘’I want to show you something. Come with me.’’ Urie said smiling. Shiki had a suspicious look in his eyes before he just shrugged and nodded. ‘’Sure, I’m not doing anything else.’’ He said and stood up. Urie’s smile widened slightly and he started to lead Shiki away from the library though just before he walked out of the doors he exchanged a look with Mage who had sat up on the couch. Shiki didn’t notice it because he happened to have his eyes closed right at that exact moment.

Urie led Shiki through the Academy and to a huge greenhouse. Once inside he took the Fallen Angel to the center of it. ‘’I didn’t know this kind of a place existed here.’’ Shiki said while looking around. ‘’This is my personal Paradise so I don’t show it to a lot of people.’’ Urie said making Shiki arch his right eyebrow in a questioning manner. ‘’Then why did you bring me here?’’ He asked. Urie chuckled and took a hold of Shiki’s chin lifting his head so that their eyes met. ‘’Now why indeed? I think you’re intriguing, and for a man, rather beautiful.’’ Urie said and his eyes started to glow slightly. ‘’What’s that supposed to mean!?’’ Shiki questioned while he stared straight back at Urie’s eyes. There was a sensation of haziness forming at the back of his head when he suddenly snapped out of it and pushed the dream Devil away. Shiki took a few steps back only to bump into something, or rather someone. He looked up to see another pair of yellow eyes staring at him. ‘’Urie, I think you might be scaring the Raven.’’ Mage said making Urie chuckle. Shiki just looked confused but slightly annoyed. He started to walk away from the two but Mage took a hold of the back of his blazer pulling him backwards and making him stumble straight into the much taller Devil’s chest, back first. ‘’Now where do you think you’re going?’’ Mage asked. ‘’Away, now let me go!’’ Shiki snapped and tried to get free from the grip. Mage just laughed. ‘’I think not. I’m still kinda pissed at you.’’ He said. Shiki froze for a fraction of a second. ‘’I said let me go!’’ He shouted and elbowed Mage’s crotch. The hit was so sudden that Shiki was set free and he ran away while Mage was doubling over and cursing. ‘’I’ll fucking kill him for doing that!’’ The blond Devil shouted. Urie sighed before speaking: ‘’You can’t do that, but you get to have your revenge. He can’t escape because he’s already in the web I’ve laid here, and he’ll get caught soon enough’’. Mage muttered more curses but he seemed to have recovered from the hit as he stood up straight. ‘’Oh I’ll have my revenge alright.’’ He growled. There was a sudden sound of what seemed to be like bells ringing and Urie smiled. ‘’See, I told you he’d get caught soon enough.’’ He spoke before vanishing in a purple puff of smoke, Mage following him soon. They appeared near the entrance to see Shiki tangled in some kind of thread that wasn’t visible unless light hit it from the exactly right angle. The Fallen Angel was struggling to get free and some of the threads had dug through his skin drawing blood. ‘’I wouldn’t move much if I were you, because those threads tighten more based on how much you struggle.’’ Urie said and walked to stand in front of the trapped Shiki before taking a light hold of his chin again. ‘’Not that I’d mind watching those threads slowly cutting through you one by one.’’ He said a slight smile on his lips, though it faltered when he felt a sudden pain on his hand and then the sound of a slap echoed in the greenhouse. Shiki had bitten Urie’s hand and gotten slapped as a response. ‘’You have a lot of nerve don’t you, Shiki?’’ Urie asked his annoyance and slight anger slipping through the tone of his voice. ‘’I think he needs to be put in his place.’’ Mage said as he was standing right behind Shiki and grabbed the Fallen Angel’s hair tugging his head backwards so that their eyes met. ‘’After all you are nothing but a Fallen Angel and you clearly aren’t on the same level with us.’’ He continued. ‘’Let me go! I didn’t do anything to you before now and that was self-defense!’’ Shiki spoke while trying to get free only to wince at the pain he experienced from a new thread cutting through his skin. ‘’And what if we don’t let you go? It’s not like you can do anything to us and you don’t even have anyone who would help you.’’ Urie said and then gently touched Shiki’s cheek making the Fallen Angel shiver. ‘’Mage let’s take him there.’’ Urie said suddenly making Mage grin and laugh. ‘’Sure thing!’’ He said in an excited tone. Urie cut the threads Shiki was hanging from and Mage took a tight grip of the Fallen Angel’s waist before they all vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

They appeared into a dim, rather cold room and the first things Shiki register was that he was thrown to the floor and that something wrapped around his wrists. He felt something pricking through his skin, something like thorns? Before he could say anything Mage kicked his stomach making him fly to the wall behind him and cough from the impact. Shiki’s vision got blurry and a bit divided but once he could see properly again he got chills from the interior of the room, it wasn’t a room at all. It was a dungeon and based on what it contained it was used for torturing. He noticed that the thing around his wrists was a whip that really had thorns on it and Urie was holding the other end of it. Shiki felt chills running up his spine before a light blush spread on his cheeks, he was getting carried away. He was kicked again making the blush on his cheeks turn even darker. Urie raised his eyebrows at this but didn’t say anything about it. Shiki was kicked a few times more before he ended up laying on his back on the floor his whole body shaking slightly, while his eyes seemed hazy. ‘’Oh my, I think the Cuervo is enjoying this.’’ Urie commented as he was eying Shiki’s state. ‘’Tch, then I’ll just kick him harder.’’ Mage said making Shiki laugh. ‘’Oh please do, I haven’t been this excited for a long time.’’ The Fallen Angel said. Urie hummed before he spoke: ‘’No, I think kicking him isn’t enough. We should try something more painful. Besides I want to have a proper revenge from that bite’’. Mage nodded and grinned as he walked over to Shiki and lifted the Fallen Angel up from the ground from the front of his shirt. ‘’I dunno what’s wrong with your brains, but since you seem to like pain so much you’re not gonna mind about how we’re gonna treat you next.’’ Mage said with a low growl that made Shiki shiver. Mage reached up to grab something while Urie’s whip released Shiki’s wrists, though their freedom was short lived when Mage snapped something cold around them before he let go of the Fallen Angel. Now Shiki was hanging from the ceiling with a pair of metal shackles that were digging into his wrists. There was a sudden, quick flash in front of his eyes and he noticed that his shirt and blazer were cut so that they fell off leaving his upper body revealed. Shiki noticed that Mage was holding a knife rather casually as he leaned against a table that had an assortment of different kinds of whips and blades. The Fallen Angel glanced at Urie and noticed that the dream Devil had removed his school blazer, leaving him in his dress shirt. Urie walked to stand behind Shiki and he stood there for a while without doing anything. Shiki could feel his heart beating faster by the second and then a loud crack echoed in the air as Urie’s whip came into contact with the Fallen Angel’s back making him close his eyes. Nine cracks soon followed the first one with a steady pace, then there was a break. Shiki was panting and gasped when suddenly something hit his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Mage holding a sjambok. He also noticed that the blond Devil had taken off his blazer and shirt, which technically looked more like a vest. A new hit landed on Shiki’s chest and a couple more followed it making him yelp out of pain. Urie hit Shiki’s back with his whip again, now making the Fallen Angel moan out of the pain that was radiating through his whole body. After that it seemed like Mage and Urie were hitting Shiki in a coordinated way so that one hit was from Urie and the other was from Mage. 

This went on for a while and Shiki had lost count on how many hits he had taken but his back and chest were completely bruised and bleeding from some parts as a result. Shiki opened his eyes once the hitting stopped and their orange color was hazy but still very vibrant. He heard steps before he noticed Urie standing on his left and noted that he had taken his shirt of. Now all of the three had their upper bodies completely revealed. ‘’My, you really did enjoy that, at least that’s what your body is showing.’’ The dream Devil said making Shiki’s face turn red in embarrassment, yes it was true that his pants felt way too tight at the moment but he had hoped they would’ve let it slide. It seemed that luck clearly wasn’t on his side, but it never had been before so why should that change now? Shiki was pulled out of his thoughts rather abruptly when he felt his pants being opened and a hand gently palming his crotch through his boxers. Shiki tried to stop himself from moaning but failed. He noticed the smirk on Urie’s lips. ‘’Now, that was a nice reaction, which only leads to a question: Are you gay? Because shouldn’t that be a sin in your eyes? Not that this whole situation wouldn’t have been sinful in an Angel’s eyes.’’ He asked making Shiki look away. ‘’I-I’m not gay, but I’m not straight either. And if you’re interested, this is not the reason I was cast out.’’ The Fallen Angel said stuttering slightly. Urie just chuckled at the response. ‘’Man, I’m gettin’ impatient here.’’ Mage said suddenly from behind Shiki making the Fallen Angel jump. The blond Devil suddenly grabbed a hold of Shiki’s pants and boxers pulling them off, taking his shoes and socks with them. Shiki couldn’t help but to feel way too exposed when being like this and the red on his face darkened to a whole new shade when he felt something hard pressing against his lower back. ‘’Judging by your reactions I’d say you’re a virgin, am I right?’’ Urie asked in an amused tone. Shiki answered with a slight nod and jolted slightly when he felt Mage’s fingers on his ass. ‘’Tough luck then, because we’re gonna tear you completely from in here.’’ Mage growled right next to the Fallen Angel’s ear before he suddenly and rather roughly pushed one of his fingers inside Shiki’s asshole making him tense up completely and gasp. Urie chuckled again. ‘’Your body is rather feminine, it’s cute.’’ He said while tracing his fingers on Shiki’s sides. Before Shiki could say anything he was suddenly kissed by the dream Devil and there was a foreign tongue invading his mouth. Shiki’s instincts told him that he should struggle but he discarded them completely and answered to the kiss, moaning into it suddenly when Mage added two fingers inside him making it three in total. It hurt a lot when the blond Devil started to stretch his insides making Shiki moan again and this time it broke the kiss between him and Urie. The dream devil had a sly smile on his face. ‘’You taste good, Cuervo~’’ He purred into Shiki’s ear before nibbling it quickly before taking his head lower and starting to lick and suck the Fallen Angel’s left nipple making Shiki arch his back. Shiki’s lips didn’t have much time for recovery before another pair smashed against them in a very rough, and probably bruising, kiss from Mage. The blond Devil bit Shiki’s lower lip making it bleed and him gasp which was the opportunity for Mage to slip his tongue inside the Fallen Angel’s mouth and he seized it. There was blood and saliva dripping from Shiki’s mouth when Mage pulled back, leaving the Fallen Angel gasping for air. ‘’He’s right, you do taste damn good.’’ Mage muttered. Shiki’s thoughts were so hazy and unorganized that he didn’t really hear what Mage had just said and he hadn’t noticed it when the blond Devil had pulled his fingers out. What pulled him back to reality was when he felt his right leg being lifted up from his thigh by a firm hand that belonged to Mage. Shiki felt the muscles on his arms tense up as he felt something rather large push inside him, though he knew exactly what it was because of the situation. It was Mage’s cock and its size made the Fallen Angel moan from the mixture of pain and pleasure. He could hear Mage moan and curse slightly behind him before speaking: ‘’Damn, even with that much preparing you’re still so tight’’. That comment made Shiki even more embarrassed. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside already so when he noticed that Urie had walked to stand in front of him and lifted the Fallen Angel’s left leg up from behind his knee he could feel the slight feel of dread forming at the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t given enough time to adjust to Mage’s size so when Urie started pushing his cock inside as well Shiki yelled in pain causing both of the Devils smirk in satisfaction. Mage and Urie started both moving in a perfect synchronization that made Shiki moan loudly as his eyes slipped close, he also heard Mage and Urie moan as well though Mage sounded more like he was growling. Shiki questioned if the two had done something like this often, but the absolute pure bliss he was experiencing from the pain and pleasure he felt made him decide that the question wasn’t important. When Mage or Urie or both of them, the Fallen Angel wasn’t exactly sure, suddenly hit Shiki’s prostate he moaned, or rather screamed, out of the pleasure. Mage smirked and bit the crook of Shiki’s neck making him moan again. The moan was cut rather short though because his mouth was covered by Urie’s and he was pulled into another passionate kiss, though it didn’t last for a very long time because they both moaned at the same time breaking the kiss. The two Devils were picking up the pace they were moving at and directed their movement so that they hit Shiki’s prostate every time making the Fallen Angel into a moaning mess. Suddenly Shiki could feel something releasing and he came with a scream. When his muscles clamped around Mage’s and Urie’s cocks both of them could feel chills running up and down their spines as they both hit their release and came, Mage with a shout and Urie with a moan. They stayed there for a while to catch their breaths before pulling out of Shiki making the fallen Angel shudder. Shiki opened his eyes and watched as Mage and Urie got dressed up properly again before Urie gathered up Shiki’s clothes and Mage came to release him, catching the Fallen Angel so that he wouldn’t fall to the floor. ‘’He’s going to have a fun time when explaining to Rem why he can’t walk.’’ Urie commented. If Shiki hadn’t been so exhausted as he was he would’ve said something to that, but the events had drained his energy so that he was almost asleep on Mage’s arms. Mage couldn’t help but to snort at the mental image of the event. ‘’I’d want to be there to witness it.’’ He said. Urie just hummed as a response and they vanished in a purple puff of smoke appearing to Shiki’s room. Mage dumped the Fallen Angel on the bed there and rather carelessly tossed the blanket on him before leaving the room. Urie put Shiki’s clothes on a chair before he headed out of the room too, but at the door he glanced at the Fallen Angel only to see that he had fallen asleep already. The dream Devil smiled slightly. ‘’Dulces sueños, Cuervo pico~’’ He said before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. For the rest of the day Mage and Urie were thinking the exact same thing: Maybe in the end having a Fallen Angel around like this would be more fun than they originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the first NSFW fic I ever wrote in about 3 hours or so... To be honest I'm rather insecure. Also this fic was written before the anime ended so that gives an idea about for how long it's just been sitting on my computer. 
> 
> Translations to Urie's spanish:  
> Cuervo = Raven  
> Dulces sueños, Cuervo pico = Sweet dreams, little Raven  
> Please don't kill me if they are wrong, I don't speak a word of spanish and I had to use three different translators to make sure I'm hopefully not screwing up completely.


End file.
